She's Lost Inside
by PercyJHungerGames98
Summary: Annabeth Chase had admired Luke… until she learned who he really was. For the past 6 years she has been held captive by the gang leader of New York, until one day Annabeth is sent to Goode High School on a little "business" on behalf of Luke and his gang. Once there she discovers the truth about her past and who the boy with the sea green eyes is who has been haunting her dreams.
1. Prologue

**She's Lost Inside**

**Okay so I wrote this story about 2 years ago but stopped at around 5 chapters because I had no motivation to keep on writing. These past few months though I have gotten back into reading fanfiction and thought I'd give this story another go. So I read through the old one, realised how bad and cringe–worthy my writing was, and planned the whole story from start to finish. I really hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus Series.**

**Summary**

Annabeth Chase had admired Luke, looked up to him … until she learned who he really was. For the past 6 years she has been held captive and used as a personal slave to the gang leader of New York, when one day Annabeth is sent to Goode High School on a little "business" on behalf of Luke and his gang. Once there she discovers the truth about her past and who the boy with sea green eyes is she has been dreaming about.

**Prologue**

**(Third person POV)**

When first looking at the room, you would think it was nothing but an old laundry, well beyond its years. The wallpaper was peeling, the door was broken and splintering, dust and mold covered the corners, and there was only a small window exactly in the top center of the box of a room. No–one would even look twice at the room; it was plain, useless, it blended in to its surroundings – nothing like the large, clean, fit for a king–like rooms throughout the rest of the riverside mansion. Good. It was exactly how he wanted it to be.

Upon the rare second glance, you would notice in one corner a small cot, much like the ones used by wounded soldiers during the world war, with fading white sheets all bundled up. In the opposite corner you could see a small Dora the Explorer backpack, which was like the rest of the room; broken, faded and old.

And if you were interested enough to take a third look at the 'room', you would notice that the bundles on the bed is in fact actually a person sleeping, enjoying the last few moments of peace, before she has to wake up to her harsh reality. Overall the room was nothing. Nothing anyone would glance at twice, nothing anyone would notice, and nothing anyone would care about.

Annabeth felt like she was the same as her room; nothing.

**Annabeth POV**

My head pounds as I wake up in a sweat, once again. I struggle to breathe while my sub consciousness reminds me where I am. I see the paint peeled walls and the small amount of light coming from the bar crossed window and my panic calms down as I know where I am; being held captive may not be ideal for some but it's better than being dead, and trust me, murder is common around here.

I slowly stand up, stretching out my muscles after a hard night's sleep, but when my vision briefly turns black I sit back down again. It seems as if whenever I get those dreams my brain explodes, like it is trying to break down these hypothetical mental walls, but the pain stops eventually and my vision clears. It seems my mind has given up, just like I gave up trying to break out of my own walls years ago.

It's always the same after those dreams. In them I feel happiness and safety, like I'm loved and cared for, and then I wake up in a sweat with a migraine for the rest of the day, feeling even more depressed than I did the last time I had the dream. Who knew pleasure could cause so much pain?

I would be able to handle the pain though if it wasn't for the boy. The boy with the sea green eyes and messy raven black hair. The same boy whose lopsided smile has been haunting me ever since I got here 6 years ago. The boy who seems to give me a sense of hope, before reality yanks it all out from under me again. But I know I have to push through the pain; the weak don't survive here.

**That's it for the prologue! Hopefully you all like it and would like to keep on reading chapters and don't think that it sucks. I will be uploading the first chapter very shortly so if you decide to keep on reading you can get a good feel for the story. Remember this is a prologue so obviously it is very short. Please review and tell me what you think and constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 1

**She's Lost Inside**

**I wanted to upload this straight away so anyone who decided to continue reading from the prologue (thank you!) can get a good feel for the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus Series.**

**Summary**

Annabeth Chase had admired Luke, looked up to him … until she learned who he really was. For the past 6 years she has been held captive and used as a personal slave to the gang leader of New York, until one day Annabeth is sent to Goode High School on a little "business" on behalf of Luke and his gang. Once there she discovers the truth about her past and who the boy with sea green eyes is she has been dreaming about.

**Chapter One**

**Annabeth POV**

As I finally manage to stand and stretch out my limbs, I feel the repetitive throb of dull pain in the left side of my head as a result of my painful dream. I push it to the back of my mind and set about getting ready for my long day. I walk all of two steps over to my small Dora the Explorer backpack coated with dust. It is the one of the only objects I have that belongs to me.

I remember the day very clearly, that day I met him. Not all the details, but I remember him. I had my Dora backpack on, and I remember him telling me that he had found me, that he would protect me, that he would be my family. And like the naïve 10 year old I was, I believe him. And why wouldn't I? He seemed honest and genuine and kind … but isn't it funny how some people know exactly what you want to hear? Luke Castellan was good at knowing what I wanted to hear.

I open the lid and pull out my uniform: a loose men's button–up suit shirt that has faded to brown over the years and a pair of long black pants. As I pull my only other shirt over my head (my other uniform shirt), I feel tender pain spread across my right cheekbone when my arm makes contact with my face. I am surprised for a second – but only a second – before I remember how I received that bruise. That bruise is the result of when you don't pay enough attention when serving Luke and his friends because you are too busy thinking about the boy with the sea green eyes and you accidently spill wine over one of the most dangerous men you'll ever meet. Oh yes, Luke loves dealing out punishments.

I button my once fitting shirt up before pulling on my baggy pants. Once upon a time these clothes fit me nicely, but when you're hardly given anything to eat and don't get enough sunlight and exercise you end up looking like a sickly, pale, pile of bones with sunken eyes. I reach further into my bag and am comforted by feeling the familiar hardback cover of my favourite book. This is the other object that I own. I pull out the worn book and look at the little blond girl and the Cheshire cat on the cover. _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_. My mother used to read this to me as a child before I could read it myself, but she would always change _Alice_ to _Annabeth_, at least I'm pretty sure she did. Ever since I got here when I was 10, I've had trouble remembering what happened before then.

No time to dwell on the past, I cross the room and push open my sad excuse for a door, hoping I won't get splinters, and am greeted by a set of old wooden stairs that look as if they would break at any moment. I hurry up them knowing my moment of nostalgia may have cost me. I push open the door at the top of the stairs, this one nicer and heavier than the other. I am briefly blinded by the light in the hallway but hurry on my way. I reach the kitchen where I immediately put the kettle on and set out busing myself with the cups and coffee beans.

The kitchen is grand. It has white marble bench tops with numerous ovens, sinks and cupboards, and never seems to be low on food. Of course I can never eat anything from here, though. I turn to get the milk from the fridge and catch my reflection on a microwave door. I can't help but stare. I know I'm not allowed to look but I can't help it; my long blonde hair has turned stringy and dirty and lost almost all of its colour, and is reaching my waist. My previous tan skin has stretched along my bones to make me look skeletal, I have deep dark sags under my eyes from exhaustion and stress, and I have a rich purple bruise along my cheekbone. But what makes me saddest about my appearance – what physically hurts me the most – is my eyes. My eyes used to be a calculating and intelligent gray, making me standout among a crowd, always craving knowledge. Now they are lifeless, holding fear and sadness where hope and happiness used to be.

I quickly snap out of my thoughts when I hear the door open and busy myself making coffee. This is the second time this week that I've let my guard down. However it is only the mistress of one of Luke's men; Tethys is her name. I try for a small smile but she avoids my eyes and busies herself with some other task. Why do I even bother, no–one here cares about me. I wonder if she knows what happens to me if I make even the smallest of mistakes, and if it happens to her too. Probably not; I've never seen her with bruises or cuts on her skin, and she has a nicer uniform than I do. I know she saw me looking at my reflection, the question is will she tell.

I place the fine china on the shiniest of platters and make my way very carefully down the corridor and up the stairs into Luke's office. Before knocking I make sure I haven't spilt any coffee then proceed to knock on the door. Hearing a grunt on the other side I take that as my sign to enter. I quickly find Luke sitting at the head of a long mahogany table with two other people standing on either side of him, all facing a third, much smaller and skinnier person standing quietly in the corner, almost unnoticed at first. Without trying to get too good of a look at him, I realise he is shaking, and as I make my way up to Luke, I know something bad is about to happen to him.

"Took you awhile. You gonna let her get away with that, Boss?" I swallow as I place each men's drink on the table in front of them. Of course Gabe, Luke's third in charge would say something; the misogynist man likes to witness pain. I know better than to mutter apologies, so instead I just stand back and stare at the ground. I feel Luke's eyes on me and can't help looking up. Luke … it's funny how some people can be so attractive on the outside but have such as ugly heart. Luke is tall with short-cropped sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. Along with that and his muscular build, it's no wonder people are drawn to him. The only visual un–attractive thing about Luke is a thick, deep pale scar that runs from the bottom of his eye down to his chin. I'm not sure how he got it but looking at it makes me feel better; it makes me feel as though he is not indestructible and that he can be beaten, I just don't know anyone good or brave enough to fight against him.

His gaze lingers on my bruise before he answers, a small smile playing on his lips. "No, I've got something special in store for our little Annie here today." I try to keep my breathing steady as my mind runs through every possible punishment I can think of.

"Annabeth, you're familiar with what happens when a task is not carried out on time or done properly?" Luke lazily asks me. My breathe hitches before I answer.

"Yes, Mr. Kronos" Luke doesn't go by Luke anymore, ever since he came into power he prefers Kronos. If he knew I still thought of him as Luke he might actually kill me. I don't risk looking at the young boy in the corner: I know the look of fear will be on his face.

"And what is the punishment of not carrying out one's task?"

I can barely get the word out. When I do it is barely a whisper. "Death".

"No!" I hear the boy gasp as Luke's second hand man, Atlas, grabs him by the hair and pulls out a knife. At the same time Gabe has grabbed me and is forcing my chin upwards. They are making me watch his execution. In the blink of an eye Atlas jerks his wrist upwards and suddenly there is blood, blood everywhere, and the look of horror frozen on the boy's face forever.

I can't help it. I run. I make it to a spare bathroom before I throw up. There's not much too throw up but I can't help it. He looked like he was only a few years older than me, like he had a full future ahead of him if he had not gotten caught up with Luke and his gang. The kid was missing an eye: I wonder if it had anything to do with what he was involved in.

Straightening up I slowly make my way slowly back into the room, expecting a punishment from my sudden outburst. As I enter I notice there is no body, only a stain. The only thing left of him is a stain of blood on a carpet. What happened to him? Will his family notice his absence? Will his family miss him? Too preoccupied with my thoughts I don't notice what Luke is saying until I see the picture he is holding up. In the photo is a boy my age, with an athletic build, a natural tan, messy raven black hair and sea green eyes. As I stared in awe at the picture, I only heard the last of what Luke was saying:

"We need to kill Perseus Jackson".

**Cliffy, kind of. Hopefully you enjoyed my first full chapter! Question: who was the boy that Atlas killed? And do gang leaders drink coffee? Please let me know what you're thinking so far by writing a review and constructive criticism is welcome! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 2

**She's Lost Inside**

**Thank you to the people who reviewed! It really made my day so here is chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus Series.**

**Summary**

Annabeth Chase had admired Luke, looked up to him … until she learned who he really was. For the past 6 years she has been held captive and used as a personal slave to the gang leader of New York, until one day Annabeth is sent to Goode High School on a little "business" on behalf of Luke and his gang. Once there she discovers the truth about her past and who the boy with sea green eyes is she has been dreaming about.

**Chapter Two**

**Annabeth POV**

_As I stared in awe at the picture, I only heard the last of what Luke was saying:_

"_We need to kill Perseus Jackson"._

I gasp. I can't help it. Ever since I've been here those eyes have been haunting me, and know I find out that the person they belong to is an actual flesh and blood human. I know I made a mistake even before Atlas pushes me against the wall, holding my thin arms behind my back, his face inches away from mine.

"How do you know this boy?" He growls at me. When I don't answer he slams my head against the wall and my vision briefly turns blurry. How am I meant to explain that I've seen this boy before, but never actually physically seen him?

"How. Do. You. Know. Him?" his voice is perfectly controlled as he asks me again, but his eyes are filled with an unimaginable anger and I can't help thinking that this man might actually kill me.

"I–I don't know! I swear, please, please, I've never s–seen him before" tears run down my face as I barely make out my sentence. I haven't cried since I was 11 years old and in one quick moment I am practically begging. No. I attempt to dry my face on my shirt and stand a little taller, I will not show weakness in front of them. I will not let them know how much pain they have caused me over the years.

I notice Luke staring at me. My eyes meet his and I see a joyful glint in his eyes. He picks up the picture of the boy – Perseus – once again and looks at me, then back to the picture, an evil grin slowly spreading across his face.

"Annabeth, how old are you?" he asks me this slyly, as if he is treading on frozen ice which could crack at any moment. Luke nods at Atlas, who, in turn, slowly releases his grip on me. I subconsciously rub my newly bruised wrists from his tight grip, unsure why he is asking me this.

I start to tell him I am 16, then quickly close my mouth. Today is my birthday. I am 17. I should be spending today with my family and friends, laughing and eating cake. These should be some of the best years of my life. But no, instead I am facing New York's most vicious gang leader and his right–hand men, still waiting for me to answer one simple question.

"17. I'm 17 today, Sir." Luke breaks into a wicked smile, contorting his scar. I can see the gears turning through Atlas's eyes, and soon enough a smile starts playing on the side of his lips.

"Just in time for the school year…" Atlas mutters, glancing at Luke.

"What? What is going on? Tell me." Gabe is oblivious to it all; even I have managed to sort through several possibilities ranking from terrible to horrible.

"And enough time for training." Luke finishes. I feel very self-conscious having 3 pairs of eyes on me; two full of knowing and evil planning, and one full of absolute cluelessness.

Luke lifts his hand and half points half waves towards me.

"Gabe, pull out a chair for our _guest._" That last word is filled with so much fake kindness the sickness in my stomach returns. Gabe is about to complain before Luke gives him a harsh glare.

"Gabe," Luke says coldly, "Now."

He almost falls out of his seat trying to please his boss.

"Yes, Lord Kronos." I am then seated right next to Luke. He leans forward onto his arms and gives me that grin again; the one he was wearing on the night we first met. The one full of kindness and love and safety, as if you could trust him with anything. The smile he only uses when he wants something.

"Oh Annabeth…" he lets his sentence drag on as he reaches up and tucks a stray piece of my stringy blonde hair behind my ear. And in that moment, the monster who has ruined my life for the past _7 years_, hurt me in the worst possible way. He treated me as if he cared for me all these years, as if _he were my family_. It's too late for that Luke, you broke your promise. And my heart.

"Oh Annie. Do I have something special in store for you."

**Third Person POV**

The girl looked at herself in her mirror. She was beautiful. Her hair was shorter – just below her breasts – and had regained its natural sun–kissed blonde colour, along with her natural princess curls. Her 'typical Californian' tan was back, after having spent many hours out in the sun over the past few weeks. She was back to a good healthy weight, and had toned up quite nicely due to all her training. But the biggest difference was her eyes. Her stormy gray eyes that seemed as if they calculated everything around them, that always looked like she was thinking, trying to figure something out. Her eyes were the only things about the girls appearance that offered insight into how she was really feeling. Behind her beautiful façade and fake smile, if you looked closely – if you cared enough, you could tell the girl was frightened. Frightened for her life if she couldn't pull off what she needed too.

She jumps when she hears a knock on the door, and in walks an attractive college–aged guy in a suit. His eyes scan her before he smiles, making sure she looks appropriate, and not like she had spent a good majority of her life as his personal slave. He nods appraisingly, admiring how beautiful she is. She'll be perfect.

"What's your name?" the boy asks, though it is not a question: it is a test.

"Annabeth Saggio." The girl answers back naturally, as if she has been telling people that for years. The boy opens his mouth to test her again, but she is one step ahead of him.

"I am 17 years old. My parents are Real Estate Agents and we just moved here from San Francisco. I'm an only child. I love cheerleading and plan on trying out for the squad this year. My favourite subject is Greek Mythology." The girl recites the miniature speech with a perfect fake smile on her face, exactly as she'd been taught.

The boy smiles in return. _She's perfect_, he thought. _Why didn't we think of this earlier? Percy Jackson won't know what's hit him until it's too late._

**That's it for chapter 2! I wanted to stop it there so that it won't just drag on and on. Please review and let me know what you thought! I would really appreciate it! Thanks. **


	4. Chapter 3

**She's Lost Inside**

**I probably should be studying or something but oh well! Here's chapter 3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus Series.**

**Summary**

Annabeth Chase had admired Luke, looked up to him … until she learned who he really was. For the past 6 years she has been held captive and used as a personal slave to the gang leader of New York, until one day Annabeth is sent to Goode High School on a little "business" on behalf of Luke and his gang. Once there she discovers the truth about her past and who the boy with sea green eyes is she has been dreaming about.

**Chapter 3**

**Annabeth POV**

Relax. Breathe. In, out, in, out. I'll be fine as long as I act natural. Don't overthink too much. Wait, I'm overthinking it. Breathe Annabeth, breathe.

"You okay? You look nervous. Remember what we taught you Annie, be natural and smile, just like we practiced. Don't give away too much information about yourself. And if all goes to plan this will be over before you know it. All you have to do is play the role perfectly." Luke barely glances at me from the driver's seat, too busy concentrating on the road. Usually he has a driver, but we have to fit now; as if driving around in a sleek black BMW isn't going to draw any attention.

Its early; 7:50 to be exact. School doesn't start until 8:35. School. A typical experience for practically everyone that is taken for granted. 6 years of my life spent without anyone my own age, and now here I am, having everything I've ever wanted handed to me on a silver platter.

Well almost everything. And with a few terms and conditions.

I look at my reflection once more in the car mirror. My golden blonde hair is straightened and over my left shoulder, reaching just below my breast. The outfit chosen for me involves a horizontal black and white striped halter-neck singlet, with navy blue flyby shorts. I have a beautiful golden _A_ on a necklace that matches the gold trimming on my black sandals. With my tan skin I only need a small amount of foundation and a touch of mascara and lip balm.

I pull out my iPhone 6 from my pocket and go over the information again. On the phone I have Luke's and some of his most–trusted henchmen's numbers (in case anything goes wrong), a map of the school, and profiles of all the students I should get to know while on my mission. Yep, just a normal teenager.

Luke pulls the car over inside the school gates. In front of me looms a large brick building, probably built in the 19 hundreds. Whatever happens is up to me now. I have to be strong enough to handle this, otherwise it'll be my neck on the line.

"Remember the plan and you'll be fine, Annie." Luke gives me that half smirk that makes me even more nervous. Instinctively I brush my palms on my shorts, trying to make them smoother, trying to impress him. Old habits, I guess. I glance at the clock. 7:55. School starts in 40 minutes yet hardly anyone is here. Good. A chance to go unnoticed for a little while longer.

I unbuckle my seatbelt and start to open my door. But before I have the chance to climb out I feel Luke's hand around my wrist.

"You look beautiful, Annie. I would hate to see anything happen to you. I truly mean that." It is a threat. I couldn't get out of the car fast enough. I instinctively wrap my arms around my body, even though they taught me to always walk with confidence, like I own the place. I quickly catch myself and straighten up my shoulders, letting my arms dangle by my side as I walk up the front stairs to the place that could make or break me. Goode High School.

_*Flashback*_

_I am knocked to the ground for what feels like the 100__th__ time that day. Over me stands Atlas, an annoyed look on his face. He turns to his left and calls out to Luke, who is watching from the edge of the mat._

"_This is hopeless. Why did we think we could–oofmp" I delivered a surprise kick to his gut, winding him and knocking him back, giving me a chance to stand back up and position myself into the right fighting stance. He throws a punch but I duck and roll out of the way, positioning me behind him. I deliver another powerful kick, one which results in him on the ground. Before he knows it I have his head in a tight hold, cutting off his air supply. Before long he taps out, acknowledging my win. Acknowledging my power. _

_Luke is smiling on the side of the training area. An actual smile, one I haven't seen him wear for quite a long time. One that almost reminds me of the old him._

"_What was that you said about this being hopeless?" he asks, earning a grunt from Atlas, who had taken on the role of being my personal trainer. At first all the training was hard, but now I feel unstoppable. I had put on enough weight to consider myself healthy, and am nice and toned due to all the training over the past few months. _

_Not only have I learned to defend myself in any kind of situation, but I have also caught up on all the learning I missed out on in the past few years. Despite my ADHD and Dyslexia, I have abnormal brain power which results in me being super intelligent. Who knew, right?_

_Along with training and learning, I have been over the plan a million and one times. And the backup plan in case something goes wrong in the first plan. And the second backup plan in case for some reason the first two plans go haywire. But I know they won't. Because I'll be the one initiating them. I have become the perfect soldier. I am ready. _

_As if reading my mind, Luke smiles his crocodile smile and nods. Goode, here I come. _

_*End of Flashback*_

All my training did not prepare me for high school. I'm still nervous about hanging out around people my own age. What if no one likes me? What if somehow they know my secret? I push those thoughts out of my head. No, I can do this. I have to do this.

"The principal will see you now dear, sorry for the wait." I smile as I take my timetable and head in the direction the receptionist pointed out. I glance at the clock. 8:15. Almost time. I wait outside the Principal's door, putting on my perfect, innocent façade before knocking and entering. The first thing I notice is the metaphorical elephant in the room: a rather chubby man with black curly hair wearing a leopard print Hawaiian shirt. The second is the pinochle table in the corner weird. The man – who I assume is the Principal – looks rather bored regarding the scene taking place in his office. The two other people in the room, a boy and a girl who look around my age, seem to be in the middle of something, with the girl getting angry at the boy who seems to be holding back laughter, unsuccessfully.

I recognise them almost immediately from the profiles I was given, and I am proven right when the Principal – Mr. Dionysus – decides to interrupt the argument.

"Look, Mr. Stroll, I have to agree with Mrs. Gardners here. You, and your brother, I assume, destructed school property and all that blah blah blah. For your punishment, two weeks after school detention helping Mrs. Cardner plant trees in the greenhouse, or whatever you do there."

The girl – Katie Gardner, a pretty and petite brunette – looks both stunned and angry and the same time. Whereas Travis Stoll – a tall and lean brunette with a trouble making glint in his eyes – looks rather happy.

"Yay! Two weeks with Katie–Cat!" Travis exclaims, while Katie sends him a death glare.

"Do not call me that! And Mr. D, how is this fair on me! I didn't do anything wron–"

"That's enough, Kate. There's nothing I can do about it now. Although I have to ask: Trever, the school year hasn't even started yet, how did you manage to plant chocolate Easter bunnies on top of the greenhouse roof?"

Katie lets out an exasperated sigh, while Travis just smirks. Just as Travis is about to answer, I clear my throat, earning attention from all three people in the room.

"Ah, Miss. Saggio, Goode's newest transfer. Personally I should welcome you and show you around, but I can't be bothered. But I'm sure Miss. Jardner would love too."

Katie rolls her eyes but smiles when she turns to face me.

"I'm Katie Gardner. What homeroom are you in?" she asks me politely. When I tell her I am in Mr. Arnolds homeroom, she smiles and tells me that she is too. But I already knew that.

As Katie talks and shows me around, I observe her. She is very pretty, with dark brown eyes and hair. She is wearing a lace blue smock dress with black ballet flats, and from her file I know she cares about the environment a lot. But she won't be a threat to me.

It's 8:27 when we reach the hallway, and by the sounds of it, everyone is catching up all the gossip from the holidays. As Katie starts leading me towards my locker – 137 – I notice a few people staring, and I'm not sure whether to be happy with all the attention, like Annabeth Saggio would be, or shy and nervous like Annabeth Chase would be. Except I'm not Annabeth Chase here, I'm someone completely different. So I smile a little at some of the boys I pass, just like I was trained to.

Katie notices the attention I'm getting and gives a small laugh.

"Wow. It's like they think you're a celebrity or something." I laugh back in reply and say something like: _"Yeah, maybe I should start handing out autographs"_. But I can't be certain what I said, because that was the moment I saw him, making his way through his crowd of admirers and fellow students. He's wearing jeans despite it being August, and his grey rollas cross singlet not only shows off his muscles, but makes his sea green eyes stand out even more. And of course there was his smile; it made you want to melt into a puddle of goo, yet filled you with such a feeling of confidence and happiness that made you feel as though you would never get tired of looking at him, or being around him.

And that was the only time I seriously doubted myself, where I seriously wondered if I could pull this whole thing off. Where I seriously wondered if I had it in me to kill Percy Jackson.

**That's it for chapter 3 yay! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and that's probably why it has been the longest so far. Please please please review and tell me what you think! I love reading your reviews and it really makes my day. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
